Shellington's Big Day
by NeversideFaerie
Summary: Shellington and Dashi have been friends for years, but now Shellington is beginning to wonder whether it's about time he asked her a question that will change both of their lives...
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to "Driving Lessons" and "Welding Hearts" by Isobeljones2000 - please read them first! You can find them both on WattPad.

Contains Shellington x Dashi and Kwazii x Tweak.

Chapter One

"What's up with Shellington lately?" Tweak asked Kwazii, as their sea otter friend entered the launch bay, clearly in his own little world, not seeming to notice them, "He's gotten mighty strange these past couple days."

"I don't know, Tweak," responded her sweetheart, clutching her paw tenderly as they sat inside her workshop where she was doing some repairs on the Gup B, "It could be that he's got another science project on his mind."

Now Shellington was studying the contents of a tiny blue box, fidgetting nervously.

"What could be in there?" whispered Tweak furtively.

Kwazii got out his telescope for a peek. His girlfriend only hoped he didn't accidentally spot something Shellington wouldn't want him to!

"Shiver me whiskers!" he exclaimed, "It looks like a pearl! Maybe Shellington's started an oyster farm."

"Let me see that!" Tweak snatched the spyglass for a better look.

Kwazii was right. He was carrying a tiny pearl in the box, but there also appeared to be something underneath the pearl - no, wait, attached to the pearl. What could this all mean...?

It was then Dashi whizzed down the OctoChute, landing on her feet gracefully.

Shellington quickly hid the box behind his back, his heart racing. It was now time for him to ask Dashi a question that had been bubbling up inside of him for many months.

"Um...Dashi?" He could feel his stomach fluttering.

"What is it, Shel?"

Now we're going to find out what he's been up to...thought Tweak and Kwazii almost simultaneously.

"Er...well..." Shellington desperately tried to remember the words he had been repeating in his mind over the last few days. He drew out the blue box and showed her its contents.

"It's a pearl," observed Dashi.

"A freshwater mussel pearl, to be precise. They're an endangered species so they're under conservation in my home country of Scotland." He could feel his cheeks turning scarlet.

"Is that for me?"

"Um..."

Why was he making this so hard? The question was simple enough.

Shellington got down on one knee, holding up the open box.

"Dashi?" he asked, "Will you marry me?"

The pilot's paws flew to her face in surprise.

I don't believe it! thought Tweak. Everything made sense now!

"I mean...you don't have to...I was just asking..."

He was unable to say any more as Dashi swiftly grabbed his arm and wrenched him into a kiss. Shellington dropped the ring in surprise, but soon wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Hooray!" cried Tweak all of a sudden, nearly bouncing right out of her workshop.

Shellington jumped out of his skin and toppled straight into the nearby water, dragging his startled fiance with him. Tweak went horribly red as a splash the size of a miniature tsunami leapt over the side of the pool, just as Captain Barnacles emerged from the OctoChute.

The captain stood there for a few minutes afterward, absolutely dripping wet. Dashi and Shellington rose to the surface in complete and utter horror.

Then, Barnacles broke into a fit of laughter. "A little bit of water never hurt anyone!"

Relieved, the others started chuckling too. Of course nobody minded getting wet - they were the Octonauts! They lived, worked and studied underwater. There was rarely a day when they stayed dry.

"Are you all right, Dashi?" asked Barnacles as she clambered out of the water.

"Never better, Captain," she responded, shaking herself dry gently, "Shellington and I just got engaged."

The captain beamed. "Congratulations! This will be the first time we have held a wedding ceremony on the OctoPod." He frowned. "I assume you are going to be married on the OctoPod, aren't you?"

"Don't worry about that, Captain!" said Shellington, as his sweetheart helped him out of the pool, "Dashi and I have plenty of time to make our decisions." He put his arm round her shoulders. Dashi's cheeks turned slightly pink.

Tweak and Kwazii had strolled over now.

"Congratulations, Shellington!" said Kwazii.

"You too, Dashi!" chirped Tweak.

Barnacles went over to a nearby computer and pressed one of the keys. The absent crewmembers appeared on sections of the screen. "Octonauts - I have an announcement to make. Shellington and Dashi are getting married."

Peso cheered and jumped in the air with excitement.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Professor Inkling, putting down his book, "It has been a long time since I last attended a wedding."

As for the vegimals, they just hopped up and down for joy, squealing in delight, especially Tunip, who was over the moon to find out that his best friend had finally found himself a wife.

"Calm down a bit!" said Shellington, "We've still got plenty of arrangenents to make. I haven't even made a guest list yet." Dashi rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Shel," she reassured him, "We'll get it all sorted."

It was then Shellington noticed the blue box he'd dropped on the floor. He eased Dashi off his shoulder and picked it up. Resting on one knee, he slid the pearl ring onto her thumb (for indeed she had no fingers).

"It's beautiful, Shellington."

The sea otter arose, taking hold of her paw. Kwazii found himself slipping his own paw into Tweak's, who squeezed it affectionately. The pirate kitten couldn't help but wonder if maybe...just maybe...one day he would be presenting her a similar ring...but not just yet. They still needed to see whether they would get to that point.

"When do you plan to have the wedding?" asked Barnacles.

"I haven't really thought about it," replied Shel with a grimace.

Dashi gave his paw a squeeze. "Shellington and I will think it over, Captain. We may need a little time to decide!"

"I would be more than willing to conduct the ceremony," offered Barnacles.

Dashi turned to the green bunny engineer. "Tweak? Would you like to be a bridesmaid?"

"Sure thing, Dashi!" cried her friend, bouncing wildly in excitement.

Shellington went over to the computer. "Tunip, would you like to be the best man?"

The vegimal gasped and slapped his fins over his cheeks. He started leaping around ecstatically and was soon joined by his friends.

"I take that as a yes," reported the doctor.

Dashi and Tweak started nattering away about their dresses, whilst Kwazii gave him a pat on the back. Shellington stared lovingly at his fiance, hardly able to believe he'd been able to muster up the courage to ask her out in the first place, let alone marry her. Dashi had really brought out the best in him during the past few months they'd been together, and he had Peso to thank for helping him realise she actually felt the same way about him that he did about her. Mind you, it had been Tweak who had encouraged him to ask her on that first date. He had received a lot of support from his fellow crew-members throughout his entire romance with Dashi. He began to chill a little bit on the subject of the wedding - with friends like his, there was nothing he had to worry about!


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later...

Shellington had stayed up late fretting and fussing over the list of people he wanted to send invitations to. Of course, all of the Octonauts were invited, as well as his mother and father, and his sister and her husband with his little nephew, alongside the rest of his family, not to mention Dashi's friends and relations. However, after that, Shellington began to wonder whether he should add some of the marine animals they'd met over the years. That was when he got stressed. There were just too many of them!

Should he omit Colin the clam, or would Sid the seagull bring him anyway? In that case, should he miss out Sid? He hated having to whittle down the number of guests!

He must have dosed off whilst he was scribbling down names, as he woke up with his head planted on top of his paperwork, still sat at his desk. He gave himself a stretch and yawned loudly.

"What time is it?" he wondered, checking the clock on his computer, "JUMPING JELLYFISH!" It was seven thirty! How had he managed to sleep through his alarm?

Flinging off his pajamas, he hurtled into the shower, not noticing that he'd accidentally managed to drape them over Tunip, who had been sat beside him for the past hour, waiting for him to wake up. The vegimal tried to wriggle out of them, but ended up falling flat on his face.

Shellington hastily washed himself and brushed his teeth, wiping his mouth of toothpaste as he raced into his bedroom, completely oblivious as to the walking nightshirt that kept bumping into his chest of drawers. He thrust on his cap and boots, grabbed his satchel and headed for the door. Tunip had just thrown off the pajama top when he realised that Shellington was not wearing his uniform hat but rather his nightcap, and dashed over to warn him before he went out into the corridor.

"What is it, Tunip?" asked the sea otter.

Tunip made lots of chirps and squeaks, gesturing to his head.

"I've left my nightcap on?" said Shellington in dismay. He rushed over to the bedroom mirror to find a green stripy hat was indeed positioned on his head. "I'm just having a bad day," he grumbled, replacing it for his working hat, "It must be all this stress from planning the wedding."

Dashi's face came back to mind. He loved her - he truly loved her - but he feared the intensity of organising their marriage would prevent him from even making it to the aisle. There was so much to do - getting Dashi and Tweak's dresses made, cultivating flowers in the OctoPod's garden, writing a menu for the vegimals to follow, buying rings for the ceremony, making decorations, designing invitations and his day-to-day duties as an Octonaut on top of everything. Dashi had kindly volunteered to take care of the dresses and decorations, and to assist him with all the other tasks, but Shellington felt he should try and do as much as possible to take the weight off her shoulders. However, in so doing, it appeared that he was only getting more and more overburdened himself!

He thought of the busy schedule that awaited him and sighed, but as he thought of Dashi again, he remembered why he was doing all this - one day, not so far away now, he and his sweetheart would make their vows, and then they would be united in matrimony. This calmed him as he ventured into the hallway, ready to start work yet another day. He only hoped he could apologise for being late...

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Tunip whimpered at the sight of his friend in pain. He wished there was something he could do to help...but what?

...

That evening, Dashi was sat in her quarters, flicking through a dress-maker's catalogue, paying special attention to the bridal section. She was trying to imagine what sort of headdress would look best over her ears, when who should walk through the door but Shellington, precariously balancing a stack of invitations in his paws.

"Do you need any help?" enquired the dachshund.

"I'm fine, Dashi!" insisted her boyfriend, before the pile tipped to one side, causing him to hop around on one foot in order to try and straighten it out again. Unfortunately, he lost his footing, and tumbled dramatically to the floor. The mountain of paper went flying.

Dashi clapped a paw over her mouth. "Are you OK, Shel?" she asked, rushing to his aid.

Shellington buried his face in his paws. He didn't reply for a while. "I'm fed up of this, Dashi!" he eventually explained, "I stayed up half the night making a guest list, and I was so tired I slept through my alarm, and I turned up late for work only to find some of my specimens had escaped, and I spent all afternoon hunting after them, and then I spent an hour printing out the invitations, and now the wretched invitations are scattered all over your floor!" He hung his head in despair, only to find that a few seconds later his sweetheart had wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe you should let your fur down a little," she counselled, "Planning a wedding takes a lot out of you. This is a new experience for both of us - it's not going to help if you get all worked up over a few invitations."

Sometimes Shellington found it hard to believe just how wonderful his girlfriend was - so sweet and sensitive and caring - and even more so that a woman like her could possibly love a clumsy, awkward geek like him, but such mysteries he knew did not matter. Now he was feeling a bit better at her remarks, he picked up one of the papers to show his fiance.

Dashi gasped. "Where did you get that picture?"

On the front of each card was a love heart, inside of which were two paws, one of a sea otter and the other of a dachshund. It almost looked as though it could be their own arms.

"I found it on the internet," answered Shellington, "I'm sorry I didn't ask you about the design first but-"

He didn't get out another syllable before Dashi smothered him in a kiss. For the first time in ages, he felt thoroughly relaxed.

"I'm glad you like it," said Shel, once she had drawn back her face,

His sweetheart had already began prising papers from the carpet. She opened one up to see what he had written inside.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr Shellington Sea Otter and Miss Dashi Dachshund, followed by a reception, held on board the OctoPod." It proceeded to state the date, time and RSVP. All they needed to do was write the names of the guests at the top of the page.

Dashi caught sight of the guest list, or rather guest lists, as Shellington had run out of room on the first sheet. She skimmed through all the names he had written. "Are you sure you want all of these people at our wedding?"

Shellington went pink. "I don't like to leave anyone out. Surely the vegimals can cater for all of them!"

"That's OK, Shelly! I know you like to have all your friends nearby. I was just wondering whether we could fit them all on the OctoPod."

"I suppose we'll make room," responded Shellington, picking up some invitations, "Have you chosen a dress yet? We'll need to order it soon if we want it in time for the wedding."

Dashi set down her pile of invitations and went over to get the tailor's catalogue. She brought it over, her thumb resting on one particular page.

Shellington took hold of the magazine. "It's beautiful, Dashi." The image was of a cream bunny wearing a simple ankle-length sleeveless white gown with a gathered skirt, embellished by a golden sash and a maroon rose, as well as a wreath of flowers that held her translucent veil in place.

Dashi pointed to a young rabbit stood beside the model wearing a similar dress, but in burgundy with short sleeves. "I'm going to show this to Tweak. They say the dresses come in lots of different colours, so I could suggest we get it in pink to match the flowers."

Shellington tried to picture Dashi in the bride's flowing gown, a garland of light pink roses adorning her head, showered in confetti, stealing a kiss with the groom beside her in a smart tuxedo - none other than himself. It was really happening! She would soon be his wife, his help meet, his companion - perfect Dashi, whom he loved so much. Any sacrifice was worth the joy he would feel once this imagined scenario was indeed real, with Tweak the bridesmaid cheering in the background, various friends patting him on the back and his dear mother weeping happily in the arms of his father as she watched her son take upon him the responsibility of caring for the girl he'd been waiting for all his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Also, some trivia - while I was writing the story I had the songs "Something" by Shirley Bassey and "You're the one" by Petula Clark in my head. They're pretty appropriate for a story about a wedding!**

Chapter Three

A few weeks later...

The Vegimals scurried across the HQ, depositing little bouquets in every available alcove, occasionally bumping into each other and spilling petals on the floor. Dashi was stood in the middle of the room with a clipboard, directing them where to put the decorations. Nearly all of them were up by the time Captain Barnacles strolled into the room.

"Good work!" he applauded, "This place will look fit for a marriage ceremony in no time!"

"Almost done, Captain," responded Dashi, stepping out of the way as Barrot hurtled past with a trailing garland.

"Do you think this would be a wise time for a practice?"

"It really depends whether Shellington's up to it."

...

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Shellington was busy with the one vegimal who wasn't busy decorating the HQ. Tunip had taken the three tiers of the wedding cake out of the oven and was proceeding to ice them in the desired fashion. Already the cake was covered in white sugarpaste icing, and now he was adding a series of pink marzipan roses around the edges. His sea otter friend was eying the main decoration wistfully. Where Tunip had picked up the models he had no idea - the otter looked just like a mini replica of him and the dog resembled Dashi to the last detail, including the clips in her hair! The vegimal had muttered something about Fisher Price but had really been too busy with the cake to explain further. Dashi's cousin had made the figures' outfits, which were almost identical to the clothes they would be wearing throughout the service.

Right that moment, he got a call from Barnacles. "Would now be a good time to practice the ceremony, Shellington?"

"I don't think so, Captain. I've got to help Tunip prepare the sandwiches."

Quick as a flash, the vegimal opened a compartment in the fridge to reveal a finished platter of sandwiches in various flavours. He made a noise that sounded something like "Ta-da!"

"You've finished the sandwiches!" exclaimed Shellington in relief, "Give me a hug, Tunip!"

The little turnip bounced into his furry arms for a cuddle, purring happily.

"Excellent work, Tunip! Shellington, report to the HQ."

"I'm on my way, Captain," called the doctor, setting Tunip back on the ground.

He sped out of the kitchen, not realising he was being followed by the vegimal, who had a feeling that his friend might need his help at some point.

...

A few minutes later...

"I've failed again!" hollered Shellington, clamping a paw over his flustered face, "I was supposed to find a ring-bearer but in all the kerfuffle I forgot!"

Dashi touched his shoulder. "You haven't failed, Shel. There's still plenty of time before the wedding."

"What about your nephew, Shellington?" suggested Barnacles.

"Maybe, Captain, but he's still very young. I need someone who knows what they're doing."

Promptly, Tunip picked up the velvet cushion and started chirping out a wedding march. It took Shellington a few seconds to twig what he was saying.

"You'll be the ring-bearer, Tunip?"

The vegimal squealed and jumped around excitedly.

"But if you're the ring-bearer, who'll be the best man?"

He had a pretty good idea of who to choose.

...

A few hours later...

Shellington really looked the part - he'd combed his fur, he'd dressed up in his tuxedo and he had a pink rose pinned onto his jacket. However, that didn't make him any less anxious as he stood and fidgetted until it was time for his bride to pace down the aisle.

The HQ was already filling with people and he could see his entire immediate family seated on the benches that had been set up a couple of hours ago. His mum and dad had started chatting to Dashi's parents, and appeared to be getting on well, which was a good sign, as they probably would be spending a lot of time in each other's company now that they would be related.

"Are you OK, Shellington?" asked Peso, the new best man, who was wearing a bow tie and a rose, but no tuxedo, for indeed a penguin could be clad in nothing more elegant than his own feathers.

"I'm a little nervous," hissed the sea otter.

"Me too," replied Peso, "I've never been a best man at a wedding before!"

"Thank you for filling in for Tunip at the last minute."

"Don't mention it! Helping people is what I do best."

The captain checked his watch for what must have been the millionth time, wondering where Dashi could have got to. The service was supposed to start five minutes ago! In consideration of the importance of the day, he had chosen to wear his grandfather's admiral uniform, complete with his antique pocket watch, upon which was engraven his initials. It was such a delicate, precious item that he rarely even took it out of its box but the occasion seemed appropriate for him to have it on display.

The vegimals were lined up either side of the aisle, each wearing a smart bow tie (except for Tominnow, who had a wreath of roses around her head) and carrying a tub of confetti. They were starting to give worried little purs, staring at the OctoChute intently.

"Captain?" suddenly called a voice over the com system, "I'm ready to make my entrance."

"Understood, Dashi," replied Barnacles, taking a dramatic stance, "Octonauts - let the wedding begin!"

Shellington's stomach filled with butterflies (or perhaps, more appropriately, butterfly fish, since he is a marine biologist) as he waited for the moment he had longed for his entire life. Peso kindly slipped a flipper into his paw.

Slowly and carefully, a figure clad in white clambered out of the OctoChute, trying to look as elegant as possible. Once her feet were on solid ground, Dashi straightened her dress and walked over to the aisle. Tweak heaved herself over the lip of the chute with one paw, holding her bouquet with the other, trying not to rip her gown. Tunip shot out of the slide like a jack-in-the-box, landing neatly on his fins, beaming as he presented the ring cushion to the onlookers, before he rushed over to the aisle to join the others. The vegimals promptly began chirping out a wedding march.

This is it! I've made it! I'm a husband at last! Shellington thought ecstatically.

Dashi paced along the carpet, her face radiant with joy. Shellington could see her mother and father cuddling each other warmly, knowing their beloved daughter was in safe hands. She grew closer and closer, until eventually she was right beside him, ready for Captain Barnacles to perform the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the polar bear, glancing at a thick sheet of paper, "We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Shellington the sea otter and Dashi the dachshund. Shellington, do you accept Dashi as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," responded Shellington, his heart bursting with happiness.

"Dashi, do you accept Shellington as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," answered Dashi, gazing into her new husband's eyes.

Suddenly, Shellington was overwhelmed by the reality of Dashi's love for him. Ever since he'd first met her he'd known she liked him, and when they had began their relationship he had seen their affections grow deeper, but now his sweetheart's mouth had finally formed those beautiful words - "I do" - he realised just how important he and Dashi were to each other. It was going to be a wonderful future, living in each other's company, working things out together, delighting in every exclusive privilege that marriage brings, eventually even starting a family...

Tunip nudged him sharply, snapping him out of his trance.

"The rings," hissed Dashi.

Shellington removed one of the rings from the cushion. He proceeded to slide it onto Dashi's thumb, beside her pearl engagement ring, and soon afterward Dashi slipped a similar ring onto his own paw.

"I now pronounce you sea otter and wife," declared Barnacles, "You may kiss the bride."

Shellington reached over and planted his lips firmly on his wife's, only to be seized two seconds later by Tunip, who wanted to give him a cuddle in gratitude for the friend he'd been all these years.

"Come here, Tunip!" he cried, lifting him into his arms.

Dashi was just about to start giggling when she was abruptly hugged by Tweak, nearly dropping her bouquet in surprise. The vegimals shrieked and leapt in the air, only to cause the attendants to break into fits of laughter.

"Ahem!" Professor Inkling cleared his throat, "Has anyone forgotten to sign the register?" The octopus was seated at a vintage hardwood desk, upon which was positioned a large volume and a fancy quill pen resting in a pot of ink.

Tweak and Tunip let go of their friends, who strolled over to the desk, arm in arm, to complete their union. The book was opened onto a fresh page awaiting their signatures.

Shel was so eager to fill it in he forgot to blot the quill pen, and was absolutely mortified to discover a massive black blob where his name should be. Inkling frowned at his carelessness. Before Shellington could start to panic, Dashi gestured to another page which had not been written upon.

A few minutes later, Mr and Mrs Shellington had recorded their marriage for all the world to see.

"I am so glad that's over," whispered Shellington to his wife, just beginning to relax.

"Line up!" shouted a young dachshund in a party dress that bore striking resemblance to Dashi, "Everybody get in the picture!" She had set up a three-pronged stand for a fancy-looking camera.

"Who's that?" hissed Shel.

"My younger sister. She also likes to take photographs, and I said she could be the wedding photographer."

It was then Shellington remembered the one thing on his list that had completely escaped his mind. He hadn't found someone to take the wedding pictures! It was a good thing Dashi had been on the ball and had sorted everything out, else he would have been tearing his fur out in despair by now.

The attendants clustered around the newly married couple, making Shellington squirm at the lack of space.

"All right, everybody!" called Dashi's sister, adjusting the camera's focus, "Say seaweed!"

"Seaweed!" everyone responded.

The vegimals threw handfuls of confetti into the air, which rained down upon the laughing crowd, right before the camera's flash went off.

The dachshund took several more photos, and Dashi had to clutch her husband's paw tightly to stop him hyperventilating.

"Thanks, guys!" said the photographer after what seemed like an eternity to Shellington, "You were great! Just great!"

"YEOW!" shrieked Kwazii all of a sudden, leaping onto his bench in his full pirate dress uniform, brandishing his cutlass, "Let's get this party STARTED!"

The vegimals squealed and bounced wildly, and Tunip punched a knob on the nearby control panel, which filled the HQ with loud music...which, much to Kwazii's disgust, also happened to be one of Dashi's favourite soppy love songs.

"Will you have this first dance, Dashi?" asked Shellington, taking hold of her paw.

Dashi giggled. "Certainly, Shel."

The sea otter wrapped his arm around her waist and together they waltzed gently. Dashi didn't even complain when her husband got the steps wrong and trod on her skirt. Before long, many of the other couples had joined in, and the vegimals ran around removing the benches from the room.

Kwazii had by now made it over to the console. "There's got to be something better on here," he muttered to himself, pressing several buttons. Suddenly, the speakers blasted out a deafening rock song.

Shellington was so surprised he accidentally crashed into his spouse, sending her tumbling to the floor. Dashi's bunch of flowers went flying. Tweak's eyes fell upon the airborne bouquet. She dived into its path just as Kwazii realised what was going on, and made a lunge for the roses. Unfortunately, Tweak was so busy concentrating on the bouquet that she didn't notice him and collided straight into the startled kitten, landing in a heap on the floor. The flowers sailed right into the arms of little Periwinkle, who gave a gleeful squeal and raced away, sweetly unaware that his kilt had fallen down, allowing everyone to see his nappy.

"Come back, you little scallywag!" barked Kwazii, chasing after the giggling toddler.

"Are you OK, Dashi?" asked Shellington, offering her his paw.

"I'm fine, Shel." She pressed her paws over her ears. "What is that awful noise?"

Tweak made her way over to the console and pushed a key. The irreverent rock music was cut off and replaced by 'How long will you love me?' by Elly Goulding. "Is that better, Dashi?"

"Just perfect, Tweak," replied Dashi, gently swaying in Shellington's arms.

One of the vegimals was watching and made a noise that sounded like "Aw!" which made everyone laugh.

As the party progressed, Tunip and his friends carried in tables, which soon became laiden with kelp cakes, fish biscuits, seaweed salads, gourmet salmon, prawn cocktails, tuna sandwiches, ocean punch (this is a CBeebies programme!) and the three-tier wedding cake. They also rearranged some of the benches so the guests could seat themselves whilst munching and mingling.

Dashi's father strolled up to his son-in-law some time during the party and spontaneously tapped him on the shoulder.

"Argh!" cried a startled Shellington, swivelling round to see who the culprit was.

"You'd better take good care of my daughter," said the gruff male dachshund, "I might take her back if you're not careful!"

"Stop it, Dad!" interrupted Dashi teasingly, nudging him out the way, before turning to Shellington, "Don't worry! He's only joking."

"Only joking?" continued her dad, "It was no joke when I received a letter saying my oldest daughter was getting herself hitched! I'm telling you now, Shellington, there's no reasoning with her. Once she decided she was going to get married, there was nothing I could do to stop her!"

"Leave him alone, Dad! He's only been my husband five minutes and already you're behaving like a marriage counsellor!"

Dashi's father just laughed and patted his son-in-law on the arm. "Good to have you in the family, Shellington. I think you'll make my little girl very happy."

Meanwhile, Kwazii had spotted Periwinkle hiding under the catering table, his head peeking through the tablecloth. "Give me that back, you scurvy rascal!"

Baby Periwinkle just squeaked and crawled back inside his little den, only to be followed by the determined pirate kitten. Tweak and Pearl had just caught up with him in time to see a pair of polished black boots vanishing behind the tablecloth.

"Let it go, Kwaz!" called the mint bunny, unable to bear the sight of a fully grown cat tunnelling beneath a laiden table like an overgrown toddler.

"Just you come back here, you little-" Tweak grabbed hold of his tail. "Ouch! What did you have to do that for, Tweak?"

Suddenly, the tablecloth started moving and Tweak watched in horror as the plates on top were pulled with it, as though on a conveyer belt. "Oh me! Oh my!" she puffed, desperately clawing at the material to stop it sailing forward. Periwinkle had just made it to the other side when he bashed his head on some machinery and howled his head off.

"My baby!" cried Pearl, dashing over at top speed. She weaved under the tablecloth and drew out her crying son, who for some reason was no longer clutching Dashi's bouquet.

Kwazii slid out from beneath the table, accidentally banging his own skull when he tried to get up. "Ouch!" He rubbed his bruised cranium roughly.

"Will you be needing a bandage, Kwazii?" asked Peso, scooting over.

"Don't mind if I do," admitted the defeated kitten, not caring if Peso made him into a mummy.

...

That night, Shellington clambered into his pajamas inside Dashi's bathroom - no, wait, his bathroom. It was going to take him a while to adjust to sharing his wife's quarters rather than living in his laboratory, where he usually stayed up late studying and found himself dozing on top of his desk more often than his pillow. Now he had Dashi to look after, he was going to have to start getting a better routine at night or else she wouldn't get a wink of sleep.

Once he had finished cleaning his teeth, he strode into his new bedroom where Dashi had already buried herself under the duvet of the double bed Tweak had kindly set up earlier (having bounced on it several times afterward). Shellington couldn't say he was fond of the room's decor, but there were worse things a sea otter could be doing than sleeping in a girly pink bedroom. He only hoped there was space for a shelf of his science encyclopedias beside Dashi's dressing table.

"Tomorrow we pay a visit to the Fijian archipelago," he reported, tucking himself under the covers, "Did you know it covers 1.3 million square kilometres of the ocean and is home to several hundred species of fish, birds and sea turtles? Maybe we'll even get to see some stingrays."

He turned to Dashi, but she was facing away from him. Shellington fell silent. He reached over and stroked one of Dashi's ears. She let out a tiny giggle.

"Goodnight, Dashi," whispered the sea otter, giving her a little kiss before he snuggled down beside her. Dashi stirred and rolled onto her back, taking hold of Shellington's paw. She lay like that the rest of the night, resting her head near her husband's, as a constant reminder of the promises they had made.

THE END


End file.
